Hunting the Killer with Good Intentions
by JSF01
Summary: A young boy is hunted down for questioning for his actions of killing thousands of people, but they don't know anything about it. What will happen when they learn the reasoning behind the killings, him joining Beacon, and meeting a Victim's daughter. Hey Guys! I'm back! Just a heads up, the title is subject to change and I'm also posting this on Wattpad, but faster there.


A/N: Hello! I'm back and I've started to write again! Sorry about the two or three year Hiatus, I lost interest in writing for a while. I also have not written in a long time, so my sentence structure and word choice is probably mediocre at best, but I shouldn't be making excuses. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter (just introducing a few main characters) and I'll try and work on getting the first chapter up fairly soon. Please don't hesitate to critique my writing and give me tips. That does not mean to rip on me for being a terrible author. So, I hope you enjoy! Also, if you want to see photos of what these characters look like, let me know and I'll try and source some photos. Also, Aaron is my OC. I did post a different version of Aaron to be used in a separate story and he may or may not make it into the other story. Know that these three are all original characters to me.

The main character's name is Aaron Finneghan, he's 17, his weapons are One silver and one gold Katana. They are both made from gold and silver elements, but they have the strength of Tungsten metal and have diamonds that were placed in the metal when it was being constructed into the sword. His eye color is One gold and one silver, his hair color is Black, his Hair Length is Short, he's 6 feet 3 inches. He wears a black T-shirt and pants with a long black cape and a black bandana covering his mouth and nose.

A little backstory of Aaron. Abandoned early in his life, Aaron has never known love. He's always been an outcast but has mastered his skills in swordsmanship through constant training with a legendary swordsman and became the youngest Huntsman ever at 12. His parents were killed off by the White fang when he was very young and he's lived wherever he could find shelter as he never cared about finding a sustainable living facility to call a home. He became friends with Nova and Summer whilst training to become a swordsman and he has always been with them and protected them, even though he showed no emotion towards them. He also found out about him being extremely special, with multiple semblances, possessing the power of the silver eyed warrior, being a hybrid wolf and dragon faunus, and being the best swordsman in all of Remnant.

His semblance is that hee can create and manipulate fire, he possesses a semblance similar to Moonslice (Adam Taurus' semblance), and can also teleport. His likes are Nova and Summer and his dislikes are bullies.

The main character's companions are Nova Wiltse, aged 17, and Summer Brentari, aged 17. Nova's Weapon is a Rapier with a Tungsten Blade and a Chromium handle with a leather grip whilst Summer's weapon is a Katana that transforms into a scythe. The blade is made of Chromium. Nova's eye color is Red, her hair color is black, and she's 6 feet tall. Summer has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is 5 feet, 11.5 inches tall.

A little backstory of Nova. Nova met Aaron when Aaron was attacking the White Fang and she was taken hostage. She was rescued by Aaron and stayed with him until she got back home, where she found the house burnt down and her family's bodies burnt beyond recognition. She joined Aaron as a duo for a few weeks until they met Summer and they became a trio. They have been inseparable and Summer and Nova have had a crush on Aaron as they shared the same dislikes and she saw that Aaron as a real hero that fought for justice and avenged the deaths of people without showing his face.

A little backstory of Summer. After being hated by her family, Summer ran away from her home at the age of 10, but was soon surrounded by creatures of Grimm. She was scared, but knew the inevitable was coming…her demise. She closed her eyes, but death did not come. A hooded man around her age came and rescued her, then proceeded to train her with Nova. Although they are not nearly as good as Aaron, they are better than average and they use their training to protect the people of Remnant. She developed a crush for Aaron almost immediately and talked to Nova about it, when she found out that Nova had a crush on Aaron as well.

Nova's semblance is that she can heal anyone (like Jaune). Summer's semblance are illusions (like Neo's). Nova's likes are Aaron and her Family, whilst Summer's likes are Fast Motorcycles, Aaron, and weapons. Nova's dislikes are Bullies, People who pretend to be better than they really are, and cocky guys. Summer's dislikes are Bullies, cocky guys, show-offs, Arrogant people, and racists.


End file.
